Forum:Adoption
Adoption Hallo Ich würde gerne das Drakensang Wiki adoptieren,wenn nicht jemand von euch in die Bresche springen will. Da der ursprüngliche Admin sich nicht mehr um dieses kümmert, habe ich einen Antrag auf Adoption abgegeben. Ist euch das Recht? Da hier einiges aufgearbeitet werden muss, sieht man ja, oder? Ober Löschanträge, falsche Artikel, Einträge usw. Gleich vorweg, um niemanden zu benachteiligen, hätte sonst wer auch von Euch Interesse an dieser Adoption. Gorbalad hat das AFdz und ich das PG Wiki. Sam Hotte, Ftahif, Zarathustra01, Skagen71 usw. Melde Euch dazu- Danke --Lallyhan 22:54, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Du Dich ums Administrative kümmern willst. IMHO wäre es ganz gut, wenn DraSa, AFdZ u. PG sich optisch und strukturell einigermaßen ähneln - dann finden sich die Nutzer überall schnell zurecht. :-) Sam Hotte 11:14, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi Sam... tja leider müssen wir damit warten, außer Ftahif, Zarathustra01 wären bereit in Adoption zu treten. Bitte um Meldung!!! Ich habe erst mal eine Ablehnung erhalten, weil der Herr (ich) unbedingt ein Venetica.Wiki eröffnen musste. Nun habe ich 2 (zwei) Monate Wartefrist. (((((Gut, dann wars das. In zwei Monaten kannst du nochmal einen Antrag stellen, aber jetzt kümmere dich um dein neues Wiki ;) 501.legion 13:32, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) )))) Achja, kannst ja mal reinbeamen, du wirst dich wie (zu Hause) fühlen: http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki - --Lallyhan 16:25, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo! Die Admintätigkeit reizt mich zwar, aber aus zwei Gründen möchte ich es lieber doch nicht tun. Einmal habe ich in diesem Wiki selber nur wenige kleinere Beiträge gemacht, richtig aktiv war ich nur in den AFdZ- und PG-Wikis. Zweitens kann es bei mir vorkommen, dass ich mal drei Tage am Stück nicht hier sein kann und somit nicht präsent genug sein könnte. Ftahif 17:54, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ftahif... mal 3-4 Tage nicht präsent sein, ist auch nicht sooo wild :-) Gorbalad ist auch nicht immer da, oder Gorbalad? Ich auch nicht. Jetzt beim renovieren und Umzug... PC neu einrichten zwecks Internet und Wireless Local Area Network gibt es eh Probleme. Aber will ja niemanden schubsen :-)) Aber da gibt es ja noch einen... einen Jedi, der sich noch nicht gemeldet hat. Wenn dem auch nicht, stelle ich in 2 Monaten noch mal einen Antrag. War zu schnell mit Venetica; dumm gelaufen. Zarathustra01.... ????? --Lallyhan 20:02, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Darthcast vergessen --- Wie wäre es ??? --Lallyhan 14:04, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sam melde dich endlich zur Adoption. Du bist gut und machst soviel hier. 3 Wikis leiten bringt mich um. Los traue dich. Ich kann, wenn du willst, auch Anfangs dabei helfen, --Lallyhan 17:55, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nee, das is nix für mich. Da müßte mal jemand ran, der Ahnung davon hat, wie man Hintergründe, Schriftfarben, Vorlagen usw. so anpaßt, daß man mit dem neuen wikia-Look wieder arbeiten kann - und ich habe da keine Ahnung von (und wills ehrlich gesagt auch nicht lernen). Ftahif, wie sieht's aus? Du hattest doch Interesse angemeldet?! Deine zwei Argumente dagegen sind nicht stichhaltig: Wie Lallyhan schon sagte, wenn Du nur alle paar Tage was administratives machen kannst, ist das gar kein Problem. Und die Inhalte sind eh größtenteils schon da bzw. werden durchaus von verschiedenen Usern stetig geliefert, wie man zur Zeit sieht. Meine Stimme hast Du. ;-) Sam Hotte 21:33, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Meine auch !!! Ich brache Hilfe im Venetica.Wiki. (Heul) Bei Drkensang PG, habe ich momentan eine kleine Pause eingeschoben. Mache da bald weiter. Da fehlt noch einiges !!! Hey und die Pause dort ist schon länger als "3" Tage Ftahif :-)) Schuldige das Schubsen !!! Aber die anderen beiden da oben könnten auch, wenn ihr nur wolltet !!! Lallyhan 15:41, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) PS: Leute macht mal die Bilder die ihr einfügt größer, das ist ein bißchen klein.